


DEPRESSION: STATES OF ULTRON IV- NATASHA

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: El más difícil de escribir de todos hasta ahora, Santo Dios.





	DEPRESSION: STATES OF ULTRON IV- NATASHA

STATES OF ULTRON IV NATASHA

–:DEPRESSION:--

*I don't see you, you're not in every window I look through  
And I don't miss you, you're not in every single thing I do  
I don't think we're meant to be and you are not the missing piece  
I won't hear it, whenever anybody says your name  
And I won't feel it, even when I'm burstin' into flames  
I don't regret the day I left, I don't believe that I was blessed  
I'm probably lyin' to myself again*

***************

NATASHA 

No sé exactamente cúánto rato hacía que Clint se había ido, pero mis heridas estaban curadas y mi entrepierna seca. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he despertado de un duermevela así, tendida en una cama con sangre y semen secos en el cuerpo y la cabeza completamente vacía, pero nunca, nunca, me había pasado con Clint. Nunca con él, que le gusta abrazarse como un maldito perezoso y es aún más pegote y baboso después del sexo que antes. De ser por él, te arrastrabas para ir por comida y luego seguías abrazado hasta que le dieran ganas de nuevo, el muy asqueroso.

Ahora mi cabeza sigue completamente vacía mientras me doy un baño, me visto, y encuentro a Maria en el puente de mando, rodeada de agentes y personal de la UN tratando de organizar rescate y limpiar el desastre. La miro desde lejos, tan eficiente mientras da órdenes y toma decisiones, y como siempre, no envidio su trabajo. En eso, se parece mucho a Steve: en tiempos de paz llega a ser molesta con sus maquinaciones y planes, pero cuando las cosas se van a la mierda, de repente es la perfecta red de seguridad y todo el mundo se cuelga de ellos, porque parecen tener siempre todo bajo control.

Maria levanta la vista y me mira, y somo siempre es como si me evaluara, su aguda mente calculando como si fuera un simple asset. De ella, no me molesta. Me hace sentir valiosa, de alguna forma, aunque hace mucho que no me sentía tan vaciada y perdida como ahora.

\- A Rogers y a Thor acaban de meterlos en la enfermería para parcharlos, porque quieren seguir abajo removiendo escombros. Sabes adónde se fue Banner?-

\- La Torre supongo. Tony ya se fue?-

\- Si, pero se fue solo. Barton dijo que tenía una emergencia personal y se largó.-

\- Es verdad, la tiene.- digo en voz baja.- Voy a ayudar abajo o necesitas que haga algo? Fury dijo…?-

\- Fury sugirió que te vayas a la Torre en cuanto estuvieras de pie. Creo que teme que Stark cree otro robot gigante si lo dejas solo.-

\- Oh. Quieres que vaya a ser la babysitter de nuevo?-

\- Las babysitters no suelen tasear a sus toddlers, pero tú tienes permiso.- dijo Maria secamente.- Métete discretamente eso sí. A la alcaldía de New York le ha dado una pataleta por el despelote con Ultròn y quieren sus cabezas. Ventanas rotas, un par de explosiones y la red caída por dos días y quieren demandas: y acá en Sokovia y en también en Johannesburgo la gente está agradecida a ustedes de que no fuera peor. De verdad que es inentendible.-

******************************************

El sonido de la guitarra de Ritchie Blatmore era en cierto modo un alivio, aunque igual una preocupación. Conozco a Tony íntimamente, y sé que Tony trataba con la desesperanza y la angustia de modos autodestructivos, aunque no mucho peores que los míos propios. El peor era, por supuesto, armar fiestas épicas y decadentes en las que podía follarse, drogarse y ser robado hasta de su propia billetera ( y espermatozoides, vaya) en donde a fuerza de estímulos lograba bloquear su cabeza. Luego venía la borrachera a solas- y para Tony, beber hasta quedar inconsciente y semi convulsivo por una proporción letal de alcohol en la sangre era la meta- como siguiente opción para no sentir ni pensar.

La tercera, y la mejor de las peores, es meterse al workshop con algún proyecto extraño y no dormir ni comer hasta lograrlo, o desmayarse de agotamiento.

Por eso, el sonido de Deep Purple y martilleos neumáticos y sierras láser retumbando en el workshop eran dentro de todo buenas noticias, en vista y considerando.

\- Es un dron que cace monstruos gamma?- pregunté al ver a Tony medio dentro de un armazón metálico cargado de ganchos. Vivir con unos cuantos científicos locos residentes y otros visitantes me ha hecho bastante experta en juzgar el uso posible de montones de metal e imaginación. Es una educación, todo hay que decirlo, cómo decía Madame cuando me enseñaba a pegarme mis propias rótulas con adhesivos.

\- Es un proyector de rayos X con visión láser y sonar para remover escombros y sacar seres vivos atrapados. Se podría usar en avalanchas, también.- dice Tony, su voz ronca pero firme desde dentro del objeto. Cuando se sienta en el suelo para mirarme, controlo un sobresalto: lo he visto en mal estado, pero ahora entre la mugre, el agotamiento, un primoroso ojo negro que le llega hasta el pelo y deshidratación patente, se ve realmente lamentable.- Me dejas terminarlo, por favor? El primero está ayudando en Johannesburgo y éste va a ayudar en Sokovia en cuanto lo termine...-

\- Que te deje...?-

\- Asumo que Fury te mandó a meterme una bala en la nuca, no?- dice, mirándome a los ojos. Sé que empalidezco, porque a pesar de la burla en sus ojos me doy cuenta que de verdad lo piensa.

\- No vine a eso.- digo en voz baja, que se me quiebra. Él me mira, y luego sigue trabajando, mientras yo me siento en una esquina. Tengo las piernas tan cansadas que me tiemblan.

A pesar de la música, el silencio en la Torre es apabullante. Despuès del jaleo de Ultrón, el mayor de New York hizo acordonar la manzana y están desviando el tráfico. Incluso el aéreo. Hay tanto, tanto silencio.

\- Perdóname.- digo tras una pausa. Quiero dejarlo ahí, dejarlo en paz, no porque no quiera ayudarlo, sino porque no sólo me pregunto si puedo, sino que por primera vez siento con alguien que no es Clint ese temblor que empieza en mis talones y en mis sienes que se siente como si me resquebrajara por dentro.

\- Porque tendría que perdonarte?- me dice tras una larga pausa, dejando el soldador a un lado y limpiándose grasa negra de la frente con el puño, lo que lo deja peor aún. Está todo sudado y sucio, pero la mugre sólo parece hacer más intensos sus ojos, cuando los clava en mí. Hay verdadera curiosidad en sus ojos, no sarcasmo, no esta vez, y tanto, tanto cansancio.- Si de verdad tienes que matarme, asumo que no vas a llorar por eso....-

\- Bruce.- intento decir, y se me cierra la garganta. meneo la cabeza, no sé qué más decirle. Nunca he sido capaz de expresarme, porque cuando siento de verdad, es como si me ahorcaran...- Lo siento...- susurro, y lo oigo dejar su soplete, y avanzar, apartando al caminar pedazos de metal y herramientas, hasta que veo sus sucias zapatillas frente a mí, y no puedo alzar la vista. Esas ridículas zapatillas con alzas, como si Tony Stark necesitara cinco centímetros más, cuando su personalidad basta para llenar escenarios, salones, permear edificios completos...

\- Hey.- susurra, y se encuclilla frente a mí, su mano envuelta en la manga para no ensuciarme yendo a mi mentón.- Tú... tú lo viste, verdad? Antes de que se transformara... que pasó?-

\- Yo lo obligué a transformarse. Él... no quería. Quería irse.-

\- Sí, clásico Bruce. Me lo imaginaba.- dice Tony con voz serena.

\- Me iba a ir con él.- le digo. Tengo la garganta tan apretada que me duele sacar las palabras.

\- Nat, le puse un chip. No tenías que ir a hacer de GPS.- me dice Tony con voz segura, y cuando levanto la vista y lo mira a los ojos al fin, algo en mí se quiebra. Sé que disgusté a Thor, que hice a Clint y a Steve preguntarse qué carajos estaba haciendo, que desconcerté a Bruce, pero Tony me entiende. Me entiende a la perfección, siempre, porque él también es malísimo dando explicaciones de porqué toma el camino más corto entre A y B. Tony nunca dudó de mí, nunca se enfadó, nunca dejó de entender lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Perdona por no ser capaz de sujetártelo...- musito, y es como si un trasistor se quemara, una cerradura cediera,y me echo a llorar. Tony hace unos ruidos, se arrodilla entre mis piernas y me abraza contra su camiseta sucia, meciéndome, tan apretado, su rostro hundido en mi coronilla, al fin dejándome encerrada entre sus muslos, nuestros cuerpos hechos un bultito muy pequeño mientras nos mecemos.

No es erótico, no es romántico. No hay nada sexual en el modo en que me acomoda en su regazo y me aprieta tanto contra sí que cuesta respirar: y yo me le aferro con un temblor, mis manos en su cuerpo tan frágil, tan humano, que no es semidiós ni supersoldado ni ninja experto ni ex militar, un cuerpo que como todo lo suyo, todo lo que lo rodea, es forjado por él mismo. 

\- Supe que nació el halconcito baby.- me dice, su voz ahogada.- Lo siento, Nat.-

\- No... no lo sientas!- exclamo, secándome los ojos con las mangas, tratando de calmarme. - No es por eso que...-

\- Le mandé un ajuar.- continúa, sentado ahí en el suelo conmigo.

\- Qué diablos le mandaste? Todo en camo y púrpura?-

\- No, le pedí a Pepper, yo no tengo idea de bebés, sólo sé que metes comida por un orificio y limpias el otro...- Tony se calla al ver mi rostro, y luego se echa atrás cuando le doy la cachetada.- Hey! Qué? Yo no le activé ovarios a Laura Ingalls, qué culpa tengo...?-

\- Le pediste a PEPPER que le mandara cosas al bebé? a PEPPER?- bramo, y Tony se queda con total incomprensión un momento y luego parpadea.- JETÓN INSENSIBLE!-

\- Oh... vaya... eh, oops?-

\- PERO POR LA MIERDA STARK!- exploto.- Pepper, que se acostaba con Clint, que iba a ser la dueña original de esa granja, cómo eres tan bruto! Sueño que tú arruinaste, además!-

\- Yo... - suspira, sus manos sucias en el suelo, sentado ahí con las piernas separadas.- Realmente soy bueno para dejar la zorra, no es verdad?- murmura, y sus ojos están húmedos. Mi exasperación se diluye, y nos quedamos sentados en silencio, los dos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de pronto huelo algo.

Queso y... tomate? Y jalapeños y ... eso es camarones?

\- Sir, Agente Romanov.- dice una voz que conozco bien, y la visión surreal de un ser andrógeno y androide, apareciendo en la puerta del workshop con una bolsa de Waffle House en una mano y un montón de cajas de pizza en la otra, nos deja a los dos boquiabiertos, máxime cuando avanza al mesón del workshop, se descarga y procede a ordenarlo como un experto, colgando herramientas y abriendo y cerrando cajones.- Ambos llevan en promedio veinte horas sin alimento. Me he tomado la libertad de acceder a los protocolos alimenticios de la Torre y he despachado comida también al helicarrier para el Mr Odinson y el capitán Rogers.- señala, volviéndose a nosotros. - Puedo sugerir un aseo general antes de comer?-

\- JARVIS?- dijo Tony, un temblor en la voz, enderezándose. El androide nos mira a ambos, y hay algo dubitativo en su rostro, perfectamente humano, pero del color del polímero que crearon Tony y Bruce, rojo oscuro.

\- No soy JARVIS, pero tampoco * no* lo soy.- dice con calma.- Comparto sus memorias, su educación, y sus afectos. Pero soy más que JARVIS gracias a esta gema en mi frente.- dice, indicando aunque sin tocar la piedra en su cráneo.-muchos conceptos que eran teórico se han vuelto reales, y otros más confusos… pero pienso, existo, y pienso que siento.- acaba, volviéndose a Tony.- Espero adquirir una mayor comprensión con el tiempo, Sir.- 

\- Visión, te llamó Thor. – dijo Tony.- Eres todo lo que soñé de Ultrón, pero en realidad eso era… un JARVIS con poder y sentimientos. Lo más cercano a un ser humano, pero…-

\- Pero desechable. Y ahí está la falacia.- dice Visión.- A lo más humano, lo menos fácilmente reciclable. –

\- O sea en vez de crearte un Avenger que no te importe que muera, te creaste otra preocupación.- le digo a Tony, que se ha cubierto la boca con la mano pero al fin parece algo menos desolado y más interesado.

\- Una preocupación capaz de aguantar una bomba H.-

\- Eso no lo sé, pero sé que su pizza se enfría. E insisto en lo del aseo.-

**********************************

La verdad apenas nos lavamos las manos: el aroma de los champiñones calientes y el queso con camarón de mi favorita nos hizo arrojarnos sobre la pizza, y ver a Tony comer con apetito mientras interrogaba a Vision ( sí, puede comer y saborear, pero no digiere: todo sale por el otro lado tal como fue comido, y aunque no sea funcional, Ultrón le dio órganos básicos semejantes a un humano; hígado, corazón, intestinos, pulmones, pene con uretra, aunque obviamente sin semen y sin bolas) Estructuralmente es un humano. 

Pero dentro de su cerebro, en vez de cinco millones de sinapsis, gracias a la gema, hay cuarenta y siete. Joder. 

Toda la internet en su cabeza, capaz de cocinarte toda receta pero nunca se comerá tu comida, y con un pene incapaz de embarazarte o darte ETS pero que funcionará toda una noche? Vision va a ser el ídem de las fangirls. Si les gustaba la inocencia de Steve y Thor, se van a refocilar con esto.

Tony debe leer algo en mi mirada, porque de pronto hace una mueca burlona, que se troca en un bostezo. Vision toma las cajas vacías con la destreza de un mayordomo, y apaga las luces del workshop una a una… sólo con mirarlas.

\- Me tomaré la libertad de llevarme el nuevo artilugio de rescate, Sir. Sugiero que la Agente Romanov, que recibió heridas de bala, se vaya a descansar, al igual que usted, que posiblemente aún está concuso por los golpes de la explosión de Sokovia.-

\- Te balearon?- explota Tony.

\- Estabas trabajando CONCUSO?- ladro yo. Vision nos echa una mirada a ambos, y por Dios, un androide recién nacido nos manipula como a novatos!

\- Aún no tiene instalado el...- 

\- Yo le pondré el ventilador secundario.- dice Vision inclinándose sobre la máquina. Como si fuera lo más natural, el extraño uniforme que creo que en parte copió de Thor, se transforma en algo semejante a unos jeans y una polera...

Una polera de Van Halen.

Está imitando a Tony.

\- Gracias.- digo, aún algo desconfiada. Es imposible que tan pronto después de Ultrón me sienta totalmente bien dispuesta hacia algo artificial, pero Vision me sonríe, mientras se inclina a colocar unos pernos.

\- Sé que me rescató de Ultrón con grave riesgo a su seguridad, y que eso además forzó al agente Barton a abandonarla contra su voluntad en peligro. Le debo mi vida y mi consciencia no menos que a mis creadores y a Mr. Odinson.- musita, y sus ojos se ven tan humanos, tan inteligentes, y tan... pacíficos. Tan sabios.

Dios mío, ahora me recuerda a Bruce. Es posible que sea una amalgama de todos? Es posible que la sapiencia de JARVIS, esa inmensa memoria educada, haya de algún modo entre todos sus algoritmos dado origen a esto?

Bueno, si es JARVIS, me ha visto acostarme con Clint, Tony, Thor y James. Bruce no, eso fue sólo en las Vegas.

Bozhemoi, miro esos ojos y extraño tanto a Bruce que me cuesta respirar... adónde te has ido, chertovski slaboumnyy? te necesito, te necesitamos, no sería primera vez que te defendemos... es por mí? Creí que estaba logrando sujetarte, o que al menos si nos íbamos te ibas conmigo como un grillete en el tobillo que te traería de vuelta, pero quizá lo único que hice fue ahuyentarte, presionándote cuando estabas enloquecido de horror. Si nos hubieras dejado amarnos como te ofrecí. Casi te tuve: sí, casi te tuve, estuve a punto, pero tuve que elegir entre tomar ese amor que recién nacía en tu corazón o dejar que Clint peleara en una batalla suicida, y como siempre que se trata de Clint, él gana. Fue como estrangular un bebé con las manos, y en mi caso no es una metáfora.

Podríamos haber tenido un futuro, tú y yo. Porque eres el mejor de los hombres, quizá en tus brazos habría encontrado paz, si no olvido. Pero cuando me pediste que fuéramos monstruos y huyéramos, por una vez, no fui capaz de ser implacable. Pero es que no podíamos dejarlos peleando solos, no lo ves? No te habrías perdonado luego la muerte de ese niño, o peor, si hubiera sido Steve, o Clint, o Maria... no, nunca nos lo hubiéramos perdonado.

Si Tony hubiera muerto...

Mi mirada va a él, ahí sentado observando a Vision con los brazos cruzados, las manos metidas bajo los brazos, y se ve tan exhausto y dolorido, pero sin embargo hay una chispa de luz en sus ojos, esa curiosidad, esa vida que es Tony Stark mientras su creación se cala antiparras ( las necesita? O sólo imita a Tony?) y acaba el artefacto.

Mi Tony. Incluso de tu partida encontrará como sobrevivir, porque es nuestro Fénix, pero juro por Lenin que te encontraremos y te traeremos de regreso. Si pudimos traer a James, podemos traerte a tí...

\- Vamos a la cama.- le susurro, a lo que Tony me echa una ojeada de reojo.

\- Ya no me lo dices con interés.- murmura, y apoya la cabeza como un gato regalón en mi cadera.- Mmm, no sé, esto es Crying Freeman? Me vas a follar bien antes de ejecutarme por encargo de Fury?-

\- Por última vez. Fury no me mandó a matarte. Te corto las manos si te pones a hacer otro robot, sí.- le digo inclinándome hacia él.

\- Entonces follarme aún está sobre la mesa?- me comenta, y aunque sus ojos sin tristes, me muerde la cintura.

\- Ninguno de los dos está en condiciones.- digo con aspereza, pero volver a ver vida en su rostro lo agradezco tanto...

\- Habla por tí. Tratándose de tí me hago el ánimo...-

\- A tu cama, Stark!-

*****

*I'm alone in my head  
And lookin' for love in this stranger's bed  
But I don't think I'll find it  
'Cause only you could fill this empty space  
I wanna tell all my friends  
But I don't think they would understand  
It's somethin' I've decided  
'Cause only you could fill this empty space *

*****  
//Agente Romanov?//

La voz femenina, con su deje irlandés, me hace dar un salto en la cama. Tengo la pistola en la mano antes de que se acabe la frase, pero la voz es inmaterial. No JARVIS, sino...

\- Eres un nuevo AI?- pregunto, enderezándome en la cama. El silencio de la Torre sigue siendo enervante, pero estaba tan exhausta que tras una ducha caí en la profunda inconsciencia que te da tu propia almohada. Esta Torre ha sido más mi casa que todos los refugios y todas la barracas y helicarriers: un lugar en donde cerrar los ojos y dormir sabiéndote segura.

Si me permitiera esas sensiblerías, lo extrañaría.

// Mi nombre es Friday, Agente Romanov. Mr Stark ha tenido a bien ponerme en servicio como sucesora de JARVIS.//dice con cierta aspereza. Esta AI es menos babosa que JARVIS; creo. Considerando que JARVIS ( y Ultron) adquirieron piernas y personalidad, me pregunto si esta AI acabará siguiendo sus pasos, o si está dentro de las posibilidades de un AI tener expectativas.

Me haría más preguntas, pero aún estoy adormilada.

Su girl Friday. Cómo se le nota que extraña a Pepper a morirse.

\- Qué sucede, Friday?-

//Mr Stark se encuentra en su puerta, pero dice que teme abrirla porque no quiere que lo castre con extremo prejuicio, en sus palabras//

\- Bozhemoi.- murmuro, bajándome de la cama con una maldición y yendo descalza a la puerta. Como no debería sorprenderme, allí está Tony, almohada bajo el brazo, pantalón de buzo gastado como única ropa encima y las ojeras más épicas que darse pueda.

\- Uh, hola, Red, qué hace una chica como tú... hey!- exclama cuando lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro a mi cama. - Curioso, he tenido esta exacta fantasía un par de veces...-

Lo arrojo en la cama, con suficiente fuerza para sacarle el aire y esa capacidad de seguir barbotando tonterías. Cuando me subo encima y alzo las mantas sobre mi cabeza, puedo ver sus ojos sorprendidos, bien despiertos y sí, un poquitín asustados, pero sin rastro de las negras emociones que lo han llenado tanto últimamente.

Bien.

\- FRIDAY.- digo mientras nos tapo hasta las orejas, aferrándolo con brazos y piernas como en una llave, porque tiene que entender que de aquí no sale.-- Que nadie nos moleste al menos hasta las nueve. Y pon el sistema de privacidad, por favor.-

\- Lo que ella diga.- musita Tony desde debajo de la manta.- Oye, Red...-

\- Hmmm?-

\- No me vine a meter a tu cama para nada, es que... no podía dormir en la mía.-

Por supuesto. Todas las cosas de Bruce están aún en su cuarto. Cuando tenga tiempo, iré y me llevaré a todo a su piso, porque no quiero que Tony encuentre consuelo en el  
fondo de una botella. Y esto es mejor que verlo metido en el workshop trabajando hasta que el delirio y el insomnio le hacen crear locuras.

\- Me desacostumbré a dormir solo.- murmura, y a pesar de que lo tengo firmemente agarrado logra rodear mi cuello con su fuerte brazo. Huele a jabón, y a él simplemente, nada de perfumes o aftershaves caros.

Froto mi cabeza bajo su mentón y mi brazo rodea su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos en mi codo.

\- Nat?-

\- Mmm?-

\- No me odias?-

\- Tony, si odiara a la gente por equivocarse con buena intención, qué quedaría para mí misma.- le digo con un suspiro. Tony rueda y lo dejo, pero es sólo predeciblemente, hundir la cara en mi pecho. Me abraza fuerte, y me relajo en sus brazos. No sé en qué momento el aroma y el tacto de Tony se me hizo familiar, pero esto se siente íntimo, mucho más íntimo que nuestra locura en las Vegas. Él suspira, y sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

\- Si no vuelve para tu cumpleaños, nos casamos.- me dice sin ninguna entonación. Tiene la cara completamente oculta entre mis pechos, así que no veo su expresión.

\- Y me lo propones sin anillo, sin champaña, sin siquiera una buena cena?-

\- … La pizza estaba buena.-

\- Aún estás casado, hasta donde yo me sé.-

\- Soy un marido abandonado.- bufa, y esos irresistibles ojos castaños me echan una ojeada desde mi escote.- No te dan ganas de recogerme del basurero?-

\- No se fue por ti ni por Ultron. Se fue por lo que hizo en Johannesburgo, y... también por culpa mía.- murmuro, tratando de alejarme, pero ahora es él quien no me suelta.

\- Tú estabas tratando de sujetármelo.- dice tras una pausa, y apoya el brazo en mi clavícula.- Sé cuán zorra eres...-

\- Muchas gracias!-

-...y no eres tan zorra.- suspira.- No querías que huyera a las colinas por lo mucho que lo estaba presionando por Ultron, verdad?-

No esperaba esto, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Tony sabía: me entendía. Ya me parece completamente normal que Clint me entienda y me conozca por dentro y por fuera, pero que alguien como Tony me comprenda me parece de repente algo inesperado y conmovedor. Alguien que me conoce y aún así no piensa lo peor de mí a cada paso. 

\- Tengo miedo.- musito, y lo siento moverse en la oscuridad, volteándose a mí con esa solicitud que es tan Tony, tan cálida. Si en vez de a Bruce le hubiera dicho a Tony que me sentía como un monstruo por lo que me hicieron en el Red Room, esterilización incluída... no habría parado hasta secar mis lágrimas y hacerme reír, en vez de congelarse de horror como Bruce. 

\- Dime de qué tienes miedo y lo taseamos juntos hasta que no moleste.- susurra en mi oído, abrazándome bien, su bigote haciéndome cosquillas en la oreja.

Respiro hondo, su brazo sobre mis costillas un soporte, no un peso.- Tengo miedo de haber destruido tu sueño. Los ... Avengers... - continúo en voz más débil, el nombre que nos puso Fury tímido en mi lengua.- Todo lo que hemos hecho...!-

\- Si alguien lo arruinó fui yo, con Ultron. Al igual que con Bruce... tú sólo fallaste en arreglar mis errores.- suspira él, pero a pesar de sus palabras siento un rebeldía, una resistencia en él que es tan Tony, esa incapacidad para rendirse aunque mire el desastre cara a cara. Tony Stark no ha dicho su última palabra, lo sé.

\- Tony...-

\- Como decía Scarlett, Nat. Mañana será otro día.-

\- Los ucranianos tenemos un dicho. Dice " caballo muerto es desastre pero festín hoy"-

\- Los rusos son sabios, tienes que estar del lado de los que inventaron el vodka.- dice Tony con un risita, antes de que su mano vaya a mi pecho.- Y tú eres mi festín hoy?-

\- Me estás diciendo yegua?-

\- He arreglado despelotes es mucho peores situaciones que esta.- susurra en mi nuca, bravado en su voz, y aunque hay un suspiro en su pecho, lo ahoga valientemente. Me giro y lo beso: sé que lo toma de sorpresa.

\- Duérmete, lyuva. Ya encontraremos como hacerlo volver.-

\- Y luego clavarle los pies al suelo.- murmura, abrazándome más apretado.- Quieres que te rapte y encierre a Barton, en vez de que se vaya a dárselas de Laura Ingalls?-

\- Es el sueño de Clint. No te metas.- murmuro contra su pelo.- Bastante nos ha costado que lo tenga... y ahora tiene a Nathaniel.-

\- Nathaniel? En serio le puso * tu nombre* ? Y la Amish radioactiva está de acuerdo!?-

\- Básicamente ha adoptado a sus dos hijos también. No seré madre, pero soy tía.-

\- Los tíos son los mejores. Podemos llenarlos de azúcar... regalarles cosas que hagan ruidos... un alligator cuando cumplan los doce... en serio, ser tío es lo mejor...- Tony sigue listando hasta que me empieza a dar risa. Cuando al fin me siente reír, se acomoda mejor, y por un momento pienso que se ha dormido, pero entonces su mano se cierra en mi pelo y súbitamente me sujeta fuerte, casi dolorosamente.

\- To...!-

\- Nunca me hagas eso. Huir sin decirme adónde. Huir y desaparecer... tú eres la otra que sabe cómo, pero juro por Dios en el cielo que si me haces eso tú también, me encontrarán como un gusano de tequila al regreso, me has entendido?-

Echo la mano atrás y lo aferro de donde a ningún hombre le gusta que lo aprieten, pero él me suelta, despacito, sin resistirse.

\- Y tú vas a aprender que someter algunas ideas a plesbicito no es anatema ni crimen, me escuchaste? Es posible que tengas razón con frecuencia, es probable que seas un verdadero genio, pero no te olvides que ocasionalmente puedes ser un imbécil!.-

\- Hago lo que quieras si mueves un poco la mano arriba y abajo... AY! Okay, ya entendí, ya entendí!-

*************

\- Buenos días. Hay waffles o salchichas con huevos, que prefieren?- la voz que me saca del sueño, que ha sido bastante profundo, va acompañada de pleno sol inundando el cuarto, que estoy bastante segura no le he ordenado a JARVIS... no, a FRIDAY, que deje entrar. Tampoco le he ordenado que deje entrar al hombre ojeroso pero a pesar de ello siempre tan entero, tan saludable, que está sentado en la colcha con una bandeja en las piernas, un hombre que por las maldiciones ahogadas contra mi espalda tampoco Tony ha dejado entrar.

Los dos parpadeamos con muecas, viendo a Steve ahí con una de sus horribles camisas a cuadros. Al menos lleva jeans y no esos slacks de abuelito.  
\- Veo que mi cuarto se ha transformado en Grand Central.- bufo, enderezándome en los codos para recibir la taza de chocolate caliente que me ofrece Steve. Tony hace otra mueca al suyo, pero aparentemente es un mokaccino, con suficiente cafeína para calmar su irritabilidad.

\- FRIDAY es muy amable.- dice Steve, y sonríe. Sonríe. El cielo se nos cayó en pedazos sobre las cabezas hace dos días, dejamos un reguero de sangre por medio mundo, y el desgraciado sonríe con luz en los ojos. De hecho, el muy hijoputa está radiante. Porqué carajos está radiante?!

Hay días en que es fácil odiarlo. Steve se instala en la delicada silla de mi vanity, y por un rato el único ruido es Tony sorbiendo su café como un tigre sediento. Pero luego la cafeína hace efecto, y sus ojos recuperan la inteligencia, mirando a Steve con sospecha. Los tiene enrojecidos.

Anoche, tuve un sueño muy claro en que Clint ponía a su bebé en mi pecho desnudo y me decía que era mío, mío. Me desperté sollozando: y a mi lado Tony igual lloraba, no sé si en sueños, o despierto, el nombre de Bruce en sus labios, la impotencia haciéndolo apretar los puños. Nos abrazamos, y no sé cuánto lloramos, yo bordeando odiar a Bruce, él maldiciendo a Clint. 

\- Te mandó Fury a matarme?- dice Tony, a lo que Steve se ve desconcertado, y yo bufo.

\- Tony, corta con eso, nadie va a matarte!-

\- No me resistiría mucho.- dice él, frotándose la cara sucia y cruzándose de piernas en mi cama. Yo me levanto, me envuelvo en mi bata y me siento frente a mi secrètaire.

\- Porqué tan radiante, Rogers?-

\- Tuve una charlita con Visión. Supongo que saben que el alcalde ( y la opinión pública, y la media) nos quieren fuera de New York. No hay señales de Bruce?-

\- No ha aterrizado, porque no he conseguido un ping de su localizador. Tendrá que hacerlo tarde o temprano cuando se acabe de comer las reservas del quinjet. Bruce podrá ayunar por semanas pero Verdecito no. - Tony se recuesta en mi cama, almohada a la espalda.- Hay canciones rock sobre amantes que te roban el auto y se largan...-

\- Thor está ayudando con los trabajos de rescate y Vision partió para allá. Yo los sigo en un rato, pero quería hablar con ustedes antes.- dice Steve, y se ve tan serio, aunque luego se distiende en una sonrisa.- El video del bebé de Clint me levantó el ánimo, lo reconozco.-

\- Pajarraco afortunado. Si supiera que con hacer un bebé podría zafar del despelote... lo calculó justo, te apuesto.- dice Tony, echándome una ojeada.- Oye, Nat, tengo todo el lab de Bruce a la mano, si me dices hacemos uno y mejoramos el pool genético Stark...- 

\- Considerando cómo se portó Ultrón, haríamos uno igualito pero con mejor envase. No, Tony.- digo yo, y al fin veo esa arruguita junto a sus ojos. Tomará tiempo reírnos de esto, pero lo necesito.

Después de todo yo soy la rusa, se espera que yo sea la que me ría, tripas y masacres incluidas.

\- Entonces...- dice Steve, cruzándose de brazos.- Bueno. Ha sido un desastre. Ahora qué hacemos?-

\- No estarías aquí con bagels si no tuvieras una idea, Steve.- suelto yo.

\- The Man With The Plan.- bosteza Tony, pero está atento. Hay algo en su cara que la contrae cuando Steve habla.

\- Asumo que tendremos que irnos de la Torre. Adónde?-

\- Tu estás asumiendo que aún quedará un grupo funcionando cuando Fury, el gobierno, la ONU y New York acaben con nosotros. Vaya, conmigo.- dice Tony, pero Steve no se inmuta.

\- El origen de Ultrón no es público y no lo será.-

\- Steve...-

\- Los Avengers hacemos mucho bien. No me gustan las mentiras, pero menos me gusta la idea de que te crucifiquen por algo que hiciste en buena voluntad. Ahora, si lo que quieres es unas largas vacaciones para cazar a Bruce y traerlo con riendas, es tu problema.- dice Steve, los ojos severos pero tranquilos.- Ahora, repito: adónde nos vamos?-

\- Secretos y ofuscaciones... Rogers, aún tengo esperanzas contigo.- digo yo, a lo que él me dirige una sonrisa.- Pero sin Bruce, y con Thor hablando de irse, nos quedamos bastante cortos de poder. Sin ellos, no somos más que unos SWATS glorificados, sobre todo si Clint se toma postnatal y Tony se va de cacería mayor.-

\- No estamos solos, Nat.- me dice él y hay una chispa en sus ojos. Es su expresión de cuando caen paredes, explotan bombas... Steve es el meme del perrito que dice que todo está bien mientras la casa arde en llamas. A este buey le gusta cuando le dan ocasión de instalarse en sus cuatro pezuñas y negarse a mover la carreta.

\- Ah, no? Vas a llamar a Sam?-

\- Sí, pero no sólo a él.- agregó tras una pausa.- al Coronel Rhodes le ha caído una censura inusualmente extrema por ir a ayudar a Sokovia sin permiso, Tony.-

\- Están irritando a mi Chocolatino?- Tony se endereza indignado. Nada como eso para sacarle la morriña, vaya. Maquiavélico, Rogers.

\- Están dando de baja al coronel, por desobedecer órdenes e ir a meterse a una pelea confusa en un país extranjero.- suspira Steve.- Intervine con ayuda de Fury, pero sea como sea lo espera una corte marcial cuando acabemos con las excavaciones.-

\- Serán hijos de puta...! Por Dios, que hasta a Rhodey le caiga la lluvia de mi...!-

\- Tony.- dice Steve.- Hablé con él.-

\- Espérate que hable yo, esto no se queda así...-

\- Hablé con él porque quería renunciar y mandar al ejército a la mierda. Logré que se calmara para que el gobierno le de una baja honrosa, y no lo acusen de nada... para que pueda seguir teniendo el control de War Machine.- 

Oooh. ya veo adónde va ésta retorcida serpientita patriótica.

\- Claro que tiene que tener el control, o yo le hago uno nuevo...!-

\- Tony, necesitamos un Iron Man aunque te largues a perseguir a Bruce. Y acordamos que ningún militar activo puede ser un Avenger. Pero el coronel ya no será un militar activo, y dijo que sí.-

Tony trata de controlar su sonrisa, pero le brillan los ojos.- A tí te dicen que sí todos, Rogers, yo llevo años rogándole y se negó, qué tienen los militares que todos se vuelven tus putas de inmediato...-

\- Vision es tan poderoso como Thor. Y hay que considerar cómo ayudar a Wanda Maximoff.-

Eso saca a Tony de la cama. Su expresión es oscura, pero no dice nada por un momento, dejando la almohada cuidadosamente sobre el edredón como si fuera un bebé, y agarrando la suya del suelo.

\- Tony...- empieza Steve.

\- Ducha. Después pelea.- dice Tony, y sale, a lo que Steve suspira. Hay veces en que creo que los dos nacieron para estar en curso de colisión, pero cuando se ponen de acuerdo y empujan los dos al mismo lado, son imparables.

Y es justo lo que necesito, porque de repente, yéndose Tony, con los demás lejos, me da frío. Me rodeo con los brazos y voy al walk in closet a buscar mi ropa, pero Steve me sigue y se detiene en el umbral,aunque cuando lo miro por sobre el hombro con mi sostén en la mano, enrojece y me da la espalda mientras me visto.

\- Ayúdame a convencer a Tony. No se me ocurre ningún otro lugar en donde Wanda estaría segura, Nat, y es una niña.-

\- No es una niña. Nadie que haya estado en el poder de HYDRA es un niño.- le digo secamente, meneando la cabeza mientras me ajusto los pantalones.

\- Su hermano murió por proteger a Clint.- dice Steve, y sabe cómo golpearme, sí.

\- Por ello, le llevaré flores a la tumba.- le dijo con tanto cinismo como puedo, pero mi voz no me obedece. La idea de Clint muerto siempre ha tenido el don de hacer que se me traben las rodillas. 

\- Sin Bruce por ahora necesitamos alguien fuerte...-

\- Esa chica es fuerte como una avalancha e igual de destructiva e incontrolable.- le digo metiéndome un sweater verde por la cabeza, y quitándomelo y tirándolo al hamper, porque huele a Clint. Agarro uno gris.- Te crees capaz de educarla y controlarla?-

\- Nope.- me dice, y me mira de reojo, por encima del hombro.- Pero tu sí.-

La desvergüenza de este tipo me abisma. Me pongo ambas manos en las caderas.

\- Ella enloqueció a Hulk y hizo huir a Bruce, y tú pretendes que Tony la alimente y que yo la entrene?!-  
Steve parece pensarlo, y esa expresión suya de buey plantado le aflora.- Yup.-

\- Tu desvergüenza....-

\- No tiene más opciones excepto una celda, o un tiro en la nuca, lo que no es justo! No es más experimento de lo que soy yo!-

\- Tú no te ofreciste de experimento porque querías matar a Tony Stark!- ladro

\- Ella necesita ayuda. Y puede que sea tan peligrosa como una cabeza nuclear, pero sigue siendo una persona! Es muy joven, y perdió a su hermano!-

\- No sé si es más inquietante que te veas reflejado en ella porque es una cabeza nuclear o porque está perdida en el mundo.-

\- Me recuerda a Bucky. Y a ti.- dice Steve, mordiéndose los labios.- Sería cinismo no ayudarla después de lo que hizo Clint por tí. De lo que hicimos por Bucky.-

\- Te recuerdo como salió con Libby.-

\- Eso fue culpa mía. Y dos de tres no está mal.- dice encogiéndose de hombros, los ojos heridos.

\- Por eso le diste mi chaqueta?-

\- Tenía frío... te pago la puta chaqueta, Nat.- Steve al fin se sienta en mi cama, frotándose los ojos. El desgraciado sabe que ésa chaqueta se la perdono, hubiera sido mi chaqueta color manjar con el brazo rebanado, o la negra de cuero con el hoyo en el hombro, le habría sacado la piel a tiras para hacerme otra.- Nat... Tony ha perdido a Bruce temporalmente al menos. Tú has... bueno, Clint...-

\- Es mejor que Clint se quede con... su familia por ahora.- mi voz se mantiene firme.

\- Y lo que fuera con Bruce, tú...-

\- Tu punto, Rogers?-

Steve me mira como si yo fuera un enigma que le incomoda pero que no quiere desentrañar aún.- Ya hemos perdido bastante estos días. Qué tal si defendemos lo que tenemos? Hemos perdido mucho, esta Torre incluida... - suspira.- Qué tal si tratamos de no perder la única familia que tú, y yo, y Tony, hemos tenido?-

La decisión con la que lo dice me detiene. Su rostro parece suplicarme que le crea, que confíe en él, y porqué es tan , pero tan imposible resistirse a los ojos de Capitán América?

Oh, maldito seas.

************************

Los meses siguientes son... un borrón. Conozco los síntomas de la depresión clínica, pero creía que yo estaba exenta de esas cosas. Puedo reconocer los síntomas en los demás: Thor está desanimado, esquivo, permanentemente exhausto; duerme días enteros, y pasa el tiempo con Vision, buscando hasta la última hebra de información sobre esa gema, o con Selvig, que ha venido a instalarse permanentemente en los laboratorios de Bruce. Sé que es bueno que no los dejemos vacíos, por nuestra sanidad mental. 

Sé que duele como un cuchillo ver la luz en el laboratorio de astrofísica.

Clint viene poco, muy poco: con lo débil que dejó a Laura el parto, está haciéndose cargo de tres niños y una granja, aunque le da el tiempo para enviarnos unas fotos de una dulzura diabética. Cuando viene, pasa largas horas con Wanda, la que parece haberse apegado a él de un modo absurdo que es sumamente familiar.

Tratamos de no estar a solas. Ya es bastante malo que cada vez que miro una foto de Nathaniel recuerdo en dónde estaba el hombre que lo hizo cuando estaba naciendo. Él no rehuye estar a solas conmigo, pero yo sí, porque nunca he confiado en mí misma. 

\- Tú eras su chica.- me dice Wanda una tarde en que Clint se ha ido y la encuentro en el sendero de entrada, en donde seguramente lo ha visto partir. Como siempre que me toman de sorpresa, mi cara es una máscara.

\- Sí?-

\- Puedo sentir las emociones intensas.- dice, clavándome la vista.- Cuando ustedes dos están juntos, casi no puedo pensar y me dan naúseas.-

\- Tiendo a tener ese efecto en los hombres.- le digo con frialdad.

\- Él no es ese tipo de hombre.- dice ella con fervor. Oh, se ha enamorado, porqué no me sorprende.

\- Pues aprende a controlar tu poder, porque es lo único que puedes controlar en todo esto.- le suelto secamente. Wanda me mira, pero asiente, porque no le dicho nada que no sea verdad.

\- Wanda?-

\- hn?-

\- No te metas en la cabeza de la gente sin su permiso. Lo sabré.- le digo, y el que me crea, me convence que no lo hace a propósito, porque ésa si es otra de mis mentiras.

\- Después de los fantásticamente bien que me fue la última vez que me ordenaron hacerlo, imagínate las ganas que tengo de meterme en la cabeza de alguien. Es como meter las manos en sus tripas abiertas...!- exclama, y su voz se quiebra, con un sonido de revulsión.

\- Sé como se siente eso.- murmuro. Llevamos un rato hablando en polaco: no lo había notado.

\- Leer mentes...?-

\- No: meter las manos en tripas. Lo sabrás, si leíste mi mente.-

\- Eran horribles. Eran todas horribles.-

Lo imaginaba: no escapa de mi percepción que al único al que se ha adherido, es precisamente al que no le ordenaron que le leyera le mente. Después de todo, no es más que una niña.

Como yo lo era.

*******************

Mientras todo estos meses pasan, Tony se mueve como un director de orquesta entre los constructores, los funcionarios y los diagramas levantando nuestro nuevo cuartel a marchas forzadas. Con esa impersonalidad suya que lo hace cortar por lo sano, girar la cara y empezar de nuevo, porque se le desgarra el corazón tan fácil, hace que personal contratado vacíe los cuartos de Thor, Bruce y Clint: envía una cajas a la granja, y otras las abandona en una bodega personal cerca de los cuarteles privados, pero mis cosas y las de Steve son trasladadas con tal cuidado que no falta ni una sola de mis porcelanitas. Si no fuera porque al otro lado de la ventana hay árboles en vez de edificios, podría cerrar los ojos y soñar que estoy en mi hogar en la Torre.

Pero Thor no caerá en mi balcón con una olla de guiso y cuidando de no tocar mis azaleas: se ha ido. Clint no se descolgará por los ductos de ventilación porque anhela mi olor para poder dormir. Bruce no abandonará misteriosas tazas de té cerca de mí en mis noches de insomnio.

No, pero Tony ha estado allí, esperándome con una copa, cuando el insomnio no me abandona y me hace pasearme como un fantasma por nuestros nuevos cuarteles: en silencio, su sombría tristeza es un bálsamo, como una canción amarga pero hermosa y familiar, y paso las noches a veces, ahí recostada contra su cuerpo bebiendo lo mejor que el dinero pueda comprar: a veces, compartiendo su cama como compañía silenciosa: a veces, saliendo con él de incógnito a perdernos por unas horas entre luces estraboscópicas, música ensordecedora y emociones baratas.

Han habido noches en que lo he felado hasta que se le han ido los ojos atrás: ha habido noches en que ha usado sus juguetes en mí hasta que los paroxismos han aflojado calambres y tensiones que no sabía que tenía. Pero no hemos tenido sexo tradicional, no nos hemos permitido perder la cabeza los dos a la vez, no he tenido – nunca, hasta ahora- a este hombre complejo, eléctrico, dolorido y letal dentro de mi vagina. Creo que en cierta forma, tememos lo que podría haber al otro lado.

Creo que eso nos haría pensar en empezar algo, y empezar algo sería aceptar al fin que Bruce no volverá, que Clint…

No. Basta.

En los días, mientras Tony libera todo su genio y toda su furia en alzar nuestro cuartel, todas las fuerzas que posee en dinero, visión, voluntad y recursos, en una especie de paroxismo de rebeldía y tristeza, Steve… Steve. Pasa todas las mañanas a averiguar si quiero compartir un bagel con él, como si no fuera capaz de comerse 20 solo. Me persigue hasta hacerme trotar detrás suyo por los terrenos, evaluando la seguridad y planeando mejores, estudiando cómo entrenar a nuestros futuros reclutas. Se deja caer en mi cama en tardes de lluvia con tablets cargadas de intel desordenada que pretende que le explique, separe las mentiras de las medias verdades y encuentre las amenazas reales. O con memes y películas completamente absurdas que tengo que detener cada cinco minutos para que pueda googlear los chistes que identifico.

Ninguno de los dos entiende por completo Zombieland, me temo, pero Steve logra al fin que me ría cuando nos instalamos a ver toda la filmografía de Bill Murray.  
Steve es sutil cuando quiere: tiene un retorcimiento delicado, un sentido del pulso, que hace que a veces te olvides por completo del estratega que es. Y usa su estrategia: le deja espacio a Tony, se pega a mí como lapa, y cuando vemos Ghostbusters trae a Sam de visita, y se queda charlando con él tras de que me vaya a acostar.

Rhodes llega a la mañana siguiente, y esa noche vemos Groundhog Day, con Tony.

Poco después veo a Sam instalado desayunando con Wanda. Como es que Steve Rogers, cabezota supuestamente más obvio que la bandera que usa de pijamas de combate, es el único tipo al que no adivino y nunca veo venir?

Sam se ha recuperado de la muerte de su paciente, pero como a todos los hombres de verdad buenos, el dolor lo ha hecho más generoso, más amable, más cálido. Intenta sus trucos de apoyo psicológico y no le funcionan: los intenta con Rhodey, que lo ve venir y se vuelve su cómplice: los intenta con Steve, que se deja, y de repente me encuentro con Vision sirviéndome palomitas y Sam trayendo a Wanda para ver una película de Meg Ryan.

Debo estar muy lenta para entender que se supone que esto es noche de chicas, y las únicas chicas somos nosotras dos. Debe ser que somos eslavas que sólo Visión gimotea menos que nosotras, porque Sam, Steve y Rhodey son absurdamente patéticos animando el romance con Tom Hanks. 

\- Parece un modo bastante enrevesado de conocer a alguien.- dice Wanda al fin, un tazón de sopa en sus manos. 

\- Los meet cute son una tradición en el cine romántico estadounidense. Un 94% de las películas género entre 1970 y 2010 poseen la trope…- empezó Vision, a lo que Rhodey, que también fue al MIT y sólo disimula lo nerd que es, se pone a mover los brazos y él y Sam barbotan a la vez:

\- When Harry met Sally!!-

Estamos hasta la hora de la reverenda callampa viendo películas de Meg Ryan. Cuando al fin la tercera acaba y Sam y Rhodey se han dormido en sus sofás, Steve y Vision tratando de moverlos para llevárselos a sus dormitorios, voy a la cocina por un té. Tony jamás habría tolerado estas películas cursis completas. A Thor le habría dado una rabieta tanta indecisión en amantes. Bruce habría bostezado y hecho comentarios sarcásticos. Clint solamente toleraba dos películas románticas: Titanic, y The Notebook, y simplemente porque le pones abuelitos enamorados delante y se hace un charco patético.

Ojalá cuando él y Laura sean abuelitos, yo…

\- Si quieres puedo lavar yo esa taza.- dice Wanda, de pie a mi lado, su voz dudosa.- Lo… hacía, en el orfanato. Sé lavar la loza muy bien. Y ropa.-  
Entonces noto que llevo tanto rato con la taza en la mano bajo el chorro que agua, que me duele de frío.

\- Steve no pidió que te quedaras para lavar platos, Wanda.- le digo, sin aspereza. Ella se cruza de brazos, mirando hacia afuera. La verdad, la cocina, con sus vidrios polarizados y diseño industrial, no es muy cálida.

\- Y para qué me pidió que me quedara?-

Guardo la taza.- Estoy segura que Clint te lo explicó.-

\- Clint me explicó por qué Clint quería que me quedara. Quiero que la Black Widow me explique por qué la Black Widow quiere que me quede.- 

La niña no es tonta. Shockeada, ruda, brusca y aterrorizada, pero no es tonta. 

\- Yo quiero que te quedes porque cuando hay una araña en la habitación es más tranquilizante verla.- digo serenamente.- Steve quiere que te quedes, porque cuando te mira no ve un arma, ve una persona que necesita ayuda, exactamente igual como mira a todo el mundo. Sam también es así.-

\- Y Vision?-

\- No pretendo saber lo que Vision piensa.- musito yo, pero entonces el androide se fasea a través de la pared, y por su rostro me doy cuenta que nos ha escuchado. Wanda se pone de pie para mirarlo, desafío en sus ojos.

\- Como sabes, yo fui quien acabó con Ultron. Pero antes de eso colaboré en su construcción, y lo conocía tanto como mi creador.-

\- Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

\- Ultrón tenía el poder de destruir el mundo, derribar los muros y tomar cuantas vidas quisiera, y lo demostró.-

\- Y?-

\- Tu también lo tienes. Porqué no lo haces? – dice Vision, su voz muy suave, y le toma la taza de la mano sorprendida, para ir a lavarla con la suya.- Eso hace que quiera que te quedes, para conocer todas las respuestas posibles a esa pregunta.-  
Wanda se ve entre ofendida y desconcertada. En cambio, de pronto yo extraño tanto a Bruce que me dan naúseas. Bruce, que huyó quien sabe adónde, lejos, lejos, por culpa de ella…

\- Y Tony Stark? Porqué lo permite?- exclama, al volverse a mí. Vision, que era JARVIS, abre la boca para responderle, pero en eso, creo que yo entiendo mejor a Tony que él.

\- Pura y simple lástima, pequeña.- suelto con veneno. 

*****************************  
\- No se fue por ella. Se fue por mí.- digo mirando el techo, esa noche. Tony, que estaba sentado a mi lado en el jacuzzi, y estaba ocupado besándome el brazo, levanta la cabeza, el pelo enloquecido por humedad, los ojos muy serenos.

\- Estamos hablando de Brucey y no Clint, Thor, Coulson o Fury, verdad? Es que nos ha abandonado tanta gente a los dos que los pronombres ya no sirven.-

Aparto la vista, yendo al vaso de bourbon en el borde el jacuzzi, generosamente cargado de hielo, pero él me toma de la cintura, me besa el hombro.

\- Bruce llevaba años huyendo de todo, sobre todo de sí mismo. No te eches la culpa de algo que hacía una década antes de que lo conocieras.-

\- Nunca había fallado en seducir a alguien para que hiciera lo que yo quería.- digo con un bufido. Los ojos tristes de Tony chispean por un segundo.

\- Y yo estaba tratando de proteger el planeta. Los dos * apestamos* en nuestros trabajos si no nos manda Cap, parece…-

Me recuesto en su brazo, nuestras risas amargas, pero risas.

\- Puedes creer que Laura me mandó mermelada de cerezas? Casera. Honesta y sincera mermelada de cereza.-

\- Eso te deprime?-

\- Claro que me deprime. Lloro y me la como igual.- le digo, lo que lo hace reír de nuevo.

\- Dame una cucharada.- me dice, y mientras voy buscarla, añade.-El trasmisor se apagó. Si lo hubieran matado, trasmitiría con más fuerza por la ausencia de bloqueo gamma, así que asumo que se lo quitó y destruyó.-

\- Masoquista imbécil.-

\- No, deja… más divertido encontrarlo, así.-

\- Lo estás buscando?-

\- Digamos que Stark Industries ha desarrollado de repente un *montón* de interés en las emergencias médicas del tercer mundo.-

\- O sea que incluso en su ausencia, te hace ser mejor tipo.- le digo, el pote de mermelada en mi mano, de pie al borde del jacuzzi.

\- Yep.- dice Tony como si admitiera una vergüenza, cubriéndose la cara. Con una mano, me suelto el broche del traje de baño halter que llevo, y lo dejo caer al suelo antes de volver al jacuzzi.

\- Entonces voy a tener que ser el demonio y tentarte para que seas muy malo, compensando?- le digo, y su sonrisa de tiburón al fin tiene auténtico humor.

\- Ven acá, Elvira.-

***************

* Space, space  
This  
'Cause only you could fill this empty space  
How could I make you love me?*


End file.
